


The Playlist of Renton and Sickboy's relationship.

by s1ckr3nt



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Fantasizing, Fluff, Graphic Description, Heroin, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ckr3nt/pseuds/s1ckr3nt
Summary: Detailing significant events through the course of Sickboy and Renton's relationship, with songs corresponding at every event recalled.This switches between POVs, and its the first fic i've written in like five years, so constructive feedback really helps, thank u and i hope u enjoy :]
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton & Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson, Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trainspotting





	The Playlist of Renton and Sickboy's relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Mark do heroin for the very first time, and Simon has unexpected thoughts of Mark for the very first time as well.

Third-Person POV:

Simon and Mark sat close next to each other, the heated spoon filled with heroin next to them, and a syringe in Renton's palm. They had just left after meeting a man named Swanney, who was well known to sell some of the best drugs in all of Edinbourgh. With a belt around Renton's arm, making his bright blue vein more and more visible, he poked his arm with the needle, injecting half of the bit of heroin the boys had into his arm. He smiled softly, a melting feeling circulating through his body, with the blood. He felt the drugs reach his heart, and was in a state of pure peace, there was nothing that had ever matched the feeling of this in his young life. He looked over to his best friend, Simon, and released his arm from the tourniquet, as well as remove the needle.

"It's a.. beauty.. beautiful.. beautiful body, beautiful brain, beautiful nerves." Renton slurred out, each second leaving the effects of the drug to cause him to escape his state of mind. 

It was now Simon's turn for him to experience the same. He wrapped the makeshift tourniquet around his arm and stuck the needle into his vein. His best friend's blood was inside this syringe. Simon's blood was a mix of his own, his best friend's, and the bile that was heroin. He let out a soft moan feeling the substance encase him, as if he was returning to a pre-natal stage of his life, traveling back into serenity, before the world crumbled around them. It no longer felt like they were in a dirty alley in their impoverished city of Edinburgh, no, they were in the most beautiful land they had ever seen, with the wind flowing through their body, as if they weren't there but were everywhere at the same time. Simon removed the needle and belt, wondering how long it has been since the high began. 

Like the slowest creature to ever conjure on this blessed planet, Renton slid his head across his best friend's chest, letting out a soft sigh. They were now closer than ever, closer than any two friends could be. Simon couldn't help but reminisce on the fact that Renton's blood pumped through his body. His subconscious mind ran, thinking beautiful thoughts of Renton. His heart pumped faster, beating throughout his chest, being able to feel it across each of his nerves. 

> "Hold me." Simon pictured Renton saying in the beautiful field of flowers, with wind flowing through their transparent bodies. Simon gave a soft smile, still picturing Renton standing in front of him, his thoughts slowing turning more and more perverted as his heart pounded faster and faster. With each beat of the heart, it was like Renton stepped closer towards him. His subconscious pictured his best friend, his closest friend, inching towards him, on top of him. Simon bit at the inside of his mouth, certain it was all real, positive Mark was there, in front of him, in that field of flowers and powerful wind, an unspecified location that clouded his thoughts like none before.
> 
> "Mark..." Simon mumbled out, his speech slurred and quiet. He blinked for the first time in what felt like hours, days even. Once he opened his eyes again, the field of wind and flowers were no more, they were gone.
> 
> But Renton wasn't. Renton was still there, laying on his chest, chuckling softly to himself as he saw people passing by, giving the two drugged-up teenagers dirty looks.

"Yeh, Simon?" Renton asked, his head turning to perk up at his best friend. Simon looked ashamed, his face leaving a red tint. All of his blood, Renton's blood, and the gross bile that was heroin shot up to his face within moments. It left Simon dizzy, and a bit ill. "Di' ah sais something, Mark?" Simon looked down towards the shorter man, raising an eyebrow. Renton seemed to forget what was being said between the two, and why. He brushed it off, but Simon couldn't. Simon craved for that field of flowers and wind flowing through his body. At some point, the two both knew to stand up, and start heading somewhere else, start wondering off to a pub or one of their homes. 

It became later in the night, Simon had been planning to sleep over at Renton's place. Their highs had began to die down, sobriety slowly approaching the two. As they sat in Renton's living room. The couch was clearly beaten up, a pawned off or handed down couch with the residue of many stains from the many owners prior. They didn't mind it though, it was somewhere to sit, somewhere to be, which was always better than nothing. Renton turned to him and asked a question that had been stuck on his mind since that morning.

> "Si, What were you goin tah say tah mi earlier?" Renton pondered, looking in his best friend's eyes. Simon's eyes darted to the floor, trying his best to avoid eye contact. From the many movies Simon had seen, he knew you could tell if someone was lying by looking in their eyes, yet it failed to occur to him that the absence of someone maintaining eye contact was also a sign of lying. "Ah'm not sure what you are on about, Rents." Simon quickly replied, again brushing off the fact that he had those thoughts about Mark. Soon they both fell asleep, hoping to not bring that odd situation up again. Simon, however, could not stop thinking about it, could not stop thinking about him.

// Author's Note: Apologies for this being so short! Sorry loves <3 Hopefully the second chapter will be out soon, be longer, and be better. Thank u !


End file.
